Various constructions for surface cleaning apparatuses, such as vacuum cleaners, are known. Currently, many surface cleaning apparatuses are constructed using at least one cyclonic cleaning stage. Air is drawn into the vacuum cleaners through a dirty air inlet and conveyed to a cyclone inlet. The rotation of the air in the cyclone results in some of the particulate matter in the airflow stream being disentrained from the airflow stream. This material is then collected in a dirt bin collection chamber, which may be at the bottom of the cyclone or in a direct collection chamber exterior to the cyclone chamber (see for example WO2009/026709 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,761). One or more additional cyclonic cleaning stages and/or filters may be positioned downstream from the cyclone.